


Five times Oikawa tries to confess to Iwaizumi and the one time he gets confessed to

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa tries his best but really he's Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa falls asleep a couple times, there are some singing (Coldplay) and Oikawa has some not-so-fantastic ideas about how to confess to Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Oikawa tries to confess to Iwaizumi and the one time he gets confessed to

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this is so silly... But I had some freetime so I spent it with them.  
> Enjoy! <3

1

For the first time Oikawa did it accidentally.

It was all the long practices and the practice match’s fault, he thought. After the tiring hours he was so exhausted he could barely walked to the bus. He easily spotted Iwaizumi sitting next to the window and he dropped down next to him.

“Iwa-chan, how is it that you look as awake as ever?”

“’Cause I’m better than you.”

“That’s not even a proper answer.” Oikawa yawned and he could felt that only minutes separated him from falling asleep. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Iwaizumi, his head resting on the other boy’s shoulder.

“If you drool over my shirt, Oikawa, I can promise you that you won’t survive this trip.”

“Come on, when did I ever do that…”

Iwaizumi chuckled a little at that.

“You mean, when didn’t you do that…”

“Don’t be so mean, Iwa-chan. Just let me sleep a bit.”

Iwaizumi sighed and Oikawa immediately knew that his friend wouldn’t complain anymore. He smiled sleepily while he leaned a bit closer to him. His thoughts were drifting away and before everything went blank he whispered quietly:

“Thanks, Iwa-chan. I really love this.”

 

2

The second time Oikawa couldn’t finish it.

They decided to study together on a Saturday, because neither of them really understood what the Maths teacher was talking about on the past few weeks. They were both inside Iwaizumi’s bedroom, Oikawa lying half on the bed and half on the floor, while Iwaizumi was sitting close to him.

“Iwa-chan, I don’t think that I can do this anymore.” Oikawa sighed and threw away his textbook. Iwaizumi ignored him. He tried to focus on a really tough equation but, to be honest, he had been doing that for at least twenty minutes and he had no idea how to even begin solving it.

“Iwa-chan, are you listening?”

“No.”

“Great! I think maybe we should do something else instead.”

“What?” Iwaizumi was still glaring at his textbook while he was playing with his pen.

“I don’t know! Anything!”

Iwaizumi angrily closed the book. He had no idea why he agreed to this; studying with Oikawa always proved to be impossible. He stood up and looked back at the other boy who was still lying in that impossible position of his.

“I’m gonna bring some snack, but if you dare to bother me after that I will seriously kick you out.”

“Don’t be so harsh, Iwa-chan! You mom would be so disappointed if she heard that.”

“Don’t bring my mother in this!” Iwaizumi shouted and left the room. When he returned with two bags of chips he found Oikawa now completely occupying his bed and he was… no way…

“Oikawa, you jerk, wake up!”

Oikawa mumbled something into Iwaizumi’s pillow but he didn’t move. Iwaizumi dropped the snack on his desk, then grabbed his book and sat down next to the bed, his back to Oikawa. He was furious, but then he felt Oikawa’s hands clinging onto his shirt from the back.

“Iwa-chan, I lo-“

“Shut up, Oikawa, for god’s sake! If I fail on the test it’s gonna be your fault…”

Oikawa didn’t say anything after that, but he crept closer to Iwaizumi and glanced at his book over his shoulder. 

 

3

The third time Oikawa tried to do it in the usual way.

He thought that he did everything well, in fact, in a perfect way. While he was closing the little envelop he was somehow sure that this time nothing could go wrong. He even drew a little heart on the corner of the letter.

After he arrived to school he took in a deep breath. He didn’t realize how nervous he was and now he thought that maybe it was a bad idea after all. What if his confession wouldn’t be accepted? What if it would break their friendship?

He took in another deep breath while he lazily dropped his letter on Iwaizumi’s desk and then sat down behind his own. Fortunately no one seemed to notice it and he felt a bit relived, but only until Iwaizumi entered the classroom.

“Morning, Oikawa.”

“G-good morning, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tried to hide his nervousness behind a smile, but seeing Iwaizumi’s concerned look he knew that he failed.

He tried to glance at his direction on the corner of his eyes and he saw that Iwaizumi picked up the envelop, and then he put it in his bag without opening it. Oikawa immediately stood up and walked up to him.

“Iwa-chan, was that… a confession letter?” He asked while he tried to sound natural. Iwaizumi didn’t look up and only nodded a little before sitting down. Oikawa put his hands on the desk and leaned closer.

“Why didn’t you open it?”

“Umm, because… I don’t really have time for this….”

“What?” Oikawa was shocked.

“You know… Well, you probably don’t know, seeing you going out with everyone… But I want to focus on playing volleyball and studying, so…”

“And you wouldn’t even read that?!”

Iwaizumi finally looked up. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“What the hell does this have anything to do with you, anyway? It’s not your business, Oikawa.”

Oikawa shook his head and walked back to his desk.

“Incredible.” He whispered and he thought back to the precious hours he spent writing that letter.

4

The fourth time Oikawa decided to do it with a song.

Well, there were some inconveniences but he really thought that it would not be such a bad idea to confess at a karaoke party. If something goes wrong then he can act like he was just joking, right? Or pretend that he was drunk even if he didn’t drink anything except orange juice.

“Oikawa, it’s your turn!” Hanamaki announced and handed him the microphone. 

Oikawa searched for a couple seconds for a perfect song and before he clicked the button to start playing it he looked back at the others. Almost the whole Aobajousai volleyball team was present and it seemed that everyone was on a really happy mood. Oikawa began smiling when the song began.

“Iwa-chan! I hope that my beautiful voice will reach you, because this song is just for you.” He said on the microphone and everyone else burst out laughing, except Iwaizumi. Oikawa gulped. Okay, maybe this had been a bad idea after all, but he couldn’t back away now.

He only reached the first verses (“Look at the stars – Look how they shine for you – And everything you do – Yeah they were all yellow”) when Iwaizumi grabbed the microphone and stopped the song.

5

The fifth time Oikawa did it on Valentine’s Day.

He was absolutely sure that this time nothing could interrupt him – he thought the day before Valentine’s Day while he opened his mother’s cookbook. After a couple minutes he finally found the page and the receipt he was looking for, but seeing the many instructions he silently cursed the damn book.

Baking chocolate wouldn’t be as easy as he thought at first.

The next day he went to school with a huge smile on his face. The chocolate he made turned out to be perfect, and not just its looks, but the taste was magnificent, too. Maybe he should be called the Grand King of the Kitchen.

He found Iwaizumi standing outside their classroom. He was alone and Oikawa felt that that day just couldn’t be more perfect.

“Iwa-chan! Good morning!”

Iwaizumi waved a little but he didn’t glance up from his phone. Oikawa took out the little box from his bag, inside the unbelievably tasty chocolate, and handed it to Iwaizumi.

“Just a sec, Oikawa, I’ve been playing this level si-“

“Come on, Iwa-chan, just take it!” Oikawa was in disbelief. A stupid game on his phone was more important than this!?

He saw that Iwaizumi lost the game and he looked up furiously at Oikawa.

“I almost had it! Arrgh, I can’t believe it…”

Oikawa stood on his place with wide eyes and a blank expression. Iwaizumi still didn’t notice the box but soon the other students surely would. What the hell should he do? Give it to him later?

Finally Iwaizumi looked down and upon seeing the gift he furrowed his eyebrows.

“What the hell is that?”

Oikawa would’ve given anything for a chance to start this over.

“It’s chocolate!! What else even could it be…” He felt hopeless, and knew that this confession wouldn’t turn out to be as good as he imagined it. He sighed and shoved the box to Iwaizumi’s chest. “Just take it.”

“But… Why are you… Ooh, right, we had a bet and you owed me this…?”

Oikawa had absolutely no idea how to react to that. Was Iwaizumi really that dense? Or maybe he just didn’t want to accept it, because he was actually aware of the fact that it was Valentine’s Day?

“Yeah… A bet…” He breathed without any emotions and then headed back to the classroom. Maybe next time, he thought.

+1

Oikawa was humming a sad melody while walking home with Iwaizumi. It was already dark and even some stars were visible on the sky. Since it was almost summer neither of them felt cold but Oikawa kept hiding his face behind his scarf. He had a terrible day and everything seemed to conspire against him.

“Umm, Oikawa.”

The said boy glanced at Iwaizumi who was looking at the other direction. Oikawa couldn’t see his expressions at all.

“Are you free at Saturday?”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows. What kind of question is that? Iwaizumi was always well aware of his plans, and even if he had something to do the other boy wouldn’t care about that.

“Yeah?”

Iwaizumi kept quiet for a couple seconds and Oikawa raised his eyebrows even higher. Okay, something was quite unusual here…

“You know…” Iwaizumi began saying, then he cleared his throat. “There’s this new place and I heard that the cakes there are really… umm… good.”

“Umm…” Oikawa blinked, and then he blinked again. Iwaizumi was still not looking at him. “Okay? But why do you ask it like that?”

“Like what?” Iwaizumi mumbled so quietly Oikawa almost couldn’t hear him.

“Like, I don’t know… You know… Like…”

“A date?”

“Yes! That… Wait…”

Oikawa stopped walking and he looked at Iwaizumi with huge eyes while the other boy was still glaring down at his shoes. Oikawa wanted to say so many things, he had thousands of questions to ask, but he remained silent.

Finally Iwaizumi looked up and Oikawa was surprised to see the blush on his cheeks that was clearly visible under the streetlights.

“Yes. A date.” He said simply. Oikawa opened his mouth, then closed it. It can’t be, he thought. No way.

“But… you said that you wouldn’t want to date anyone? When you got that letter…”

“I only said that because I didn’t want to go out with anyone else…”

Oikawa began laughing hysterically.

“You… I can’t… I wrote that damn letter!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened but Oikawa kept laughing. He couldn’t believe this. After all those struggles he went through it was Iwaizumi who succeeded with confessing to him…

“And you know, I actually baked that chocolate for you on Valentine’s day!”

“But… I thought…”

“You were so dense I had no idea what to say!”

“Wait, you baked that? I thought you bought it somewhere, that’s why I was sure it was only a bet!”

“I actually burned my finger while making it, but you didn’t even notice the bandages; you only kept playing with your phone…”  
Iwaizumi shook his head.

“So you did try to confess to me?” He asked. Oikawa stopped laughing and nodded.

“So… does that mean that you… would want to go out with me?”

Oikawa nodded again, but this time with a smile on his face. He completely forgot that maybe he should be angry at someone for giving him such a hard time but he felt like he was walking on clouds while he was actually just walking home, his hand holding Iwaizumi’s.


End file.
